Wrestling Preschool
by The Chaos Dragoness
Summary: Ever wonder what your favorite WWE Superstars were like when they were little? Well here's a funny story that gives my take on what may have transpired. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!
1. Free Period

God, why do I have to write these stupid things out? I no own anyone. They property of WWE and themselves. I write for fun, not profit.  
_

**~Wrestling Preschool~**

It was free period at the wrestling preschool. Randy Orton was occupying himself by watching the class pet (a snake), Wade Barrett was taking a nap; his large coat over him as a blanket and his thumb in his mouth, Jeff Hardy was eating his snack with his brother Matt, and Chris Jericho was doing arts and crafts with Sheamus and Rey Mysterio.

"See?" said little Chris, proudly showing off his finger painting of a guitar. "I really am the best in the world at what I do."

"It just looks like a giant purple and yellow blob," Rey said. "Not something you'd brag about."

Chris got mad. He looked around at what was on the craft table, then a plan hatched in his devious little mind. He took the glue bottle and blue glitter and dumped both all over the top of Rey's mask. "You look pretty," Chris mocked. Sheamus fell out of his chair laughing, clutching his plastic toy title belt tightly to his chest. Rey took Chris's purple paint and chased him around the classroom with it.

Justin Gabriel sat with the rest of the members of Nexus and talked about what they were going to do after school when something streaked past them. The four boys looked up and saw Jeff Hardy running around and jumping off anything he could climb up on.

"Matt, how many times have we told you _**not**_ to give your brother Skittles?" little Heath Slater said.

If you're wondering where the teacher is during all this, he was called down for a brief administration meeting, then jumped by the tiny Brothers of Destruction, Kane and Undertaker. They shoved him into a janitor's closet where no one could find him, locked the door, and threw away the key.

Everyone in the classroom was interrupted by a loud _**BANG!**_ They looked to see Chris had run right into a wall. Rey took this opportunity to dump the paint all over Chris.

"Now you look pretty too, amigo!" Rey got another mask out of his tiny backpack and went to the bathroom to change it. Chris shook off the dizziness and ran down to the bathroom as well to clean the paint off of him.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Jeff shouted to everyone. He did a flip off the table and landed right on Wade Barrett, effectively waking him up.

"What was that for?" he yelled in that epically awesome British accent. Jeff just laughed and took off running. Wade and his Nexus buddies cauht Jeff, but in his sugar high he immediately escaped.

"You'll never catch me you meanies!" Jeff shouted over his shoulder at Nexus. Not a smart thing to do, because he accidentally ran smack into John Cena, who was knocked back on his butt and started to cry.

"Ha-ha!" Sheamus laughed. "Hardy made the wuss cry!"

Wade broke away from Nexus and walked over to Sheamus, who was now looking at his reflection in the shiny plastic toy he always carried around.

"Nice belt," Wade said to him.

"Thanks fella," Sheamus replied. "It means I'm number one around here."

"I want it." Wade moved to take the toy belt away from him, but Sheamus clutched it closer to his chest like it would disappear forever if he let go.

"No way, you plastic paddy! This is **MINE**!" The rest of Nexus gathered around Wade.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." All of a sudden, everyone heard the tell-tale sound of glass shattering. Jeff had run into the snake tank, which fell off the book shelf and broke.

"SNAKE!" John yelled he then climbed on top of a desk so it wouldn't touch him.

"Don't worry, I'll get Floofey!" Randy shouted as he started searching for his cold-blooded friend. Suddenly, the wail of a fire alarm was sounded and the lights started flashing.

"Kane, what did you light on fire this time?" Chris asked.

"Nothing," Kane replied, trying to keep a straight face. Everyone filed outside; even Randy, who was carrying Floofey the Snake coiled around his arm.

Hours later after the kids went back home, the teacher was still locked in the janitors closet.

"Hello? Anyone there? I'm cold. And hungry. I have to go to the bathroom...Never mind."

**~END~**


	2. Recess

I do not own, nor do I claim to own Pokemon or the WWE superstars (though I wish I could own Wade Barrett and Chris Jericho just for one day...)

**XxX**

It was a beautiful day today and everyone was outside for recess.

Jeff, sugar-high as usual, was climbing on the jungle gym as his brother kept watch, Randy was sitting under the tree reading an educational book about snakes to better take care of Floofey inside, Sheamus and Wade Barrett were in a Tug-Of-War with Sheamus's toy belt, John Cena was crying (as usual) because he got knocked down on his butt when Wade bumped into him during the fight, and the rest of the class was crowded around Chris Jericho and Justin Gabriel because today they had brought their stuffed pokemon from home for a "battle". Heath Slater acted as the referee for the two.

"I choose you, Squirtle!" Justin said, bringing a little blue turtle-like creature out of his bag.

"Then I choose Bulbasaur!" Chris said as he brought a quadrupedal lizard/plant hybrid creature out. "Use razor leaf!"

"Squirtle, dodge and use Tackle!" Justin smashed his plushie into Chris's.

"Squirtle wins this round! Chris, bring out your next pokemon."

"I choose Charmander!" He brought out a little orange lizard with a flame on the tip of it's tail.

"Bad move, Jericho. Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

"Oh no, not Charmander too!"

"Squirtle wins round 2," Heath said. Can Chris's last pokemon win it for him?" Chris reaches into his bag and pulls out...

"I choose you, Mewtwo! Mewtwo, blast him and the rest of his pokemon away with Psychic!" he uses his Mewtwo plushie to smash away the toy Squirtle and Justin's bag. "I won! I'm the best in the world at what I do. That includes training pokemon."

"That's not fair," Justin said. "One pokemon can't blow away 3 pokemon at once!"

"Mewtwo can because he's the best, just like me," Chris argued.

"Well here's what I think of you AND Mewtwo!" Justin grabbed the Mewtwo plushie and threw it over the fence where it landed with a small "_squeak!_" and proceeded to tackle Chris. The crowd around them began to chant "Fight!"

**XxX**

Little Darren Young had just got back to school from a doctor's appointment and went to join the rest of his classmates. When he saw a crowd gathered around something he immediately ran over and asked what was happening.

"Chris and Justin are fighting," little Wade informed him. Always wanting to be the peacemaker, Darren pushed past his fellow classmates to the center of the debacle.

"Guys, stop!" They both stopped and looked at him. Chris threw one last punch at Justin for good measure. "Come on, why are you guys fighting about this kinda stuff? Can't you just learn to get along?" Chris and Justin stared at him, then looked back at each other. They shook hands as a show of reconciliation, a devilish gleam in both boys' eyes.

"Let's get 'im," Chris said. Both boys tackled Darren and a two-on-one fight ensued.

"This is why we kicked Darren out," Wade said to Matt.

**XxX**

Rey Mysterio came outside after straightening up the classroom after snacktime (a food-fight between Sheamus and Chris had broke out, making the rest of the class join in and leave the room a complete mess) with two kids by his side the same age as him. He saw out in the grass Darren being attacked by Chris and Justin.

"Hey, guys?" he said. No response. "Class?" Still no response. "CLASS!" He shouted. Everyone looked at Rey, but little Kane and Undertaker looked over at Chris.

"Should we tie him to the monkeybars?" Kane asked.

"No. Let him talk," Chris said.

"Good," Rey said. "Now that I have your attention I want you to meet some new students who are joining us today."

"Fresh meat," Michael Tarver said under his breath to the rest of Nexus.

"Their names are Drew McIntyre and Vladimir Kozlov." Rey pointed a finger at Chris and the Nexus. "Be nice!"

"Oh don't worry Rey. We will," said Wade, crossing his fingers behind his back.

**XxX**

Later that night, a voice is heard in the halls from a janitor's closet...

"Hello? I'm still in here! Let me out!"

**XxENDxX**


	3. Field Trip

Like always, I don't own anything.

**XxX**

Everyone was so excited about today because the class was finally going on their long-awaited field trip to the zoo.

Jeff was bouncing up and down in his seat (rocking the bus in the process) saying "monkeys" repeatedly. Finally, Drew McIntyre, the new kid from Scotland, had enough of it and slammed Jeff in the head with his heavy backpack.

"Maybe NOW he'll be quiet," Drew mumbled to himself.

"What the heck did you do to my brother?" Matt said, holding the drooling, half-comatose form of Jeff in his arms.

"Come on Hardy," Chris said as he sat down with Edge and Christian. (Team Canada FTW!) "If we know Jeff, he'll be back to his perky, really hyper self in no time."

"So what do you wanna see at the zoo, Chris?" Edge asked him.

"The lions!" Chris exclaimed happily. "My mommy said at the dentist last week that I was so brave, I must have the heart of a lion. Hmmm, Lionheart doesn't sound like a bad nickname..."

Wade Barret led his group of friends to the back of the bus and immediately started chatting.

"So what do you have planned, boss?" little Skip Sheffield asked Wade.

"Yeah, and why'd you give us these?" Justin said, holding up a Batman walkie-talkie.

"You'll all find out whan we get there," Wade informed his group. "There's too many people here to tell you now. But I promise you it'll be good. Now do you all remember the code names I gave you?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. You can thank my grampa for all this. He told me he fought in something called the RAF during World War II, whatever that is." The principal was the last to board the bus and then they were all off on their next adventure.

**XxX**

"Okay children, now stick together and stay with me," the principal said, but as soon as the children got off the bus and saw the animals, they ran every which-way out of sight. Christian, Edge, Chris, and John immediately went over to the lion exhibit.

"There they are!" Chris said, pointing to the mighty cats. They ran up to the railing to get a better look.

"Roar!" Edge loudly shouted, trying his best to imitate a lion. The lions all looked up from what they were doing and stared at him.

"**ROAR!**" Chris shouted even louder than Edge had. The king of the lion pride roared in response to the young boy. This frightened John and he took off running and crying.

"Wow. I think they like me," Chris said to his friends while grinning broadly.

**XxX**

Over by the elephants, Vladimir Kozlov, a new kid from Russia who couldn't speak much English, was approached by a girl from his class. She was wearing a pink and black sundress and had pink streaks in her blond hair. (I'll give you three guesses as to who it is)

"Hi," she said to him. She blushed immediately afterwards. "You're Vladimir, right?"

"Da," he said nodding (A/N: translations at the bottom)

"My name's Natalya. But you can call me Nattie for short." She looked down at the ground. "I noticed yesterday you were having trouble in class. If you want, I'll teach you English. But only if you take me to see the giraffes," Natalya said. Vladimir smiled at her.

"Da svedanya, Nattie," he said taking her by the hand and leading her to the giraffe exhibit, both blushing multiple shades of red.

**XxX**

Randy stood with his nose pressed against the glass of a snake tank in the reptile exhibit. He was enamored with a baby Burmese python that was lolling under a heat lamp.

"You kinda remind me of Floofey," Randy said to the snake. "That's the name of our class pet and she's a snake, just like you."

He suddenly got a idea. He climbed into the large tank and approached the baby python. "Are you as nice as she is?" He took the snake in his arms and climbed out of the tank. As soon as his sneakers touched the ground, the snake lunged for his face and latched onto his nose. Randy immediately started screaming and running around in circles.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!" The security guards had to get the snake wrangler guys to pry the snake off Randy, then they sent him to see a medic just in case.

"You're _NOTHING_ like Floofey!"

**XxX**

"Ringleader to Ginger Ninja, do you copy Ginger Ninja? Over." Wade said into his walkie-talkie**.**

"Copy that Ringleader, Ginger Ninja in position and waiting for the signal, over." replied Heath.

"Wait until Corn-Fed Meathead is inside the petting zoo and advance from there, over. South African Splasher, do you copy? Over

"Copy, Ringleader," Justin said.

"What's your position? Over."

"Standing next to a baby llama with Hollywood and 1.9 Second Punch and a handful of animal food, over."

"Good. Stay there and wait for Corn-Fed Meathead. Over and out."

Skip walked out from behind a tree and turned on his walkie-talkie as he walked into the petting zoo. "Alright Corn-Fed Meathead, do you see Ginger Ninja? Over." Wade asked.

"No Ringleader, I can't see him yet."

"..."

"Ringleader, are you there?"

"Didn't copy that, over."

"I said I don't see him," Skip repeated.

"Skip, you have to say 'over' when you're done talking, over."

"Fine, Wade. I don't see Ginger Ninja...Over."

"Oh that's better, now I can hear you," said Wade. "Move a little further down and give Ginger Ninja the signal when you see him, over."

"You know what, I don't even know why I agreed to do this. You've been a big meanie to me all day. I don't wanna hang out with you today after this is over."

"When this is what Corn-Fed Meathead? Over."

"When this is- Wait, I have to say 'over' even if what I say ends with over?"

"If what you say ends with what? Over."

"Oh, I see Heath now," Skip said waving Heath his way.

"You see Heath now, what? Over."

"_**OVER!**_" Skip shouted, throwing his walkie-talkie at Wade's head.

**XxX**

"Jeff, seriously. You have to stop eating so much sugar. Remember what Mommy and Daddy said?" Matt said, struggling to keep his brother still.

"I barely even remember where I am," Jeff replied as he wiggled out of his brother's arms.

"You should think about keeping your brother on a leash," Drew said, walking up behind Matt. "That's what I do with my dog Scotty when he acts bad."

"Shut up, McIntyre!" Matt said. Jeff gasped at his brother.

"Matty said something bad!" he said as he shoved some gummy bears and Skittles in his mouth.

"You leave my brother alone," Matt warned Drew. "even though he acts like it, he's not an animal! Right Jeff?" no response. "Jeff?"

"Mommy?" a little girl said tugging on her mother's shirt sleeve. "What's that ugly monkey doing?"

Matt looked up and saw Jeff locked inside the monkey cage climbing on the artificial tree with two monkeys grooming him. "Jeff, how'd you get in there?"

"They invited me in," Jeff said. "Bubbles and Chim-Chim are really nice!"

At this point, Drew was rolling on the ground, cracking up. "Aw man, Hardy...You really do have the lamest brother ever," Drew said while wiping away a tear. Anger flashed in Matt's eyes and in an instant he was on the little Scottish boy throwing punches and kicks everywhere.

"I said leave my brother alone!"

The two boys tussled on the walkway when all of a sudden a herd of baby animals from the petting zoo stampede through and started to attack everyone. The goats were headbutting random people, the ducks and other birds were chasing at everyone's heels, and the llama even spat in someone's face. The Nexus snuck out under the cover of disarray and made their way back to the bus with the rest of their class.

"Great job," Wade said to the rest of his gang. "I love the smell of chaos in the afternoon..."

**XxX**

Everyone made it back to the school in one piece (or in Randy's case, unswallowed) for nap time before it was time to go home.

"Hey, I wonder what happened to Mr. Selva," Chris said to Edge as he covered himself with his favorite blue blanket.

"Meh, who knows?" Edge replied.

**XxX**

A janitor had just finished mopping the hallway floor. He opened the door to the closet and found Mr. Selva inside.

"Oh, thank God! Thank you for finally finding me! I was hoping and praying someone would."

The janitor, startled in all possible ways, simply closed the door without a word and went to a different closet.

**Translations *Russian to English***

Da: "yes"

Da svedanya: "Thank you"

**Credits for this chapter go to LOVINGORANGEWALLS and Black Voodoo. They're my favorite Fanfiction peeps and the ones who implanted the ideas for this chapter into my head. Go on and read some of their stories! Also, if you have any ideas you want to see in future chapters PM me with them and if I use your idea, I'll mention you in the chapter's credits.**

**_Special thanks to all the fans of this story (especially those who supported me from day 1 of this fic) I love you all! ^_^_**


	4. You're Not Better Than Me!

I don't own anything. By this time, everyone should know that.

_Finally, it's here after my long bout with writer's block! Chapter 4! Credit for this chapter goes to Mattaggot and lunera eclipse. Thank you for helping me unclog my brain! Now, this chapter isn't as funny as my other chapters, but you gotta give me a break.__ So this is a short little chapter focusing mainly on the Hardy Boys. I felt they don't get the attention they deserve in my story, so I devoted a whole chapter solely to them. Hope you like it!_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS AND REVIEWERS. YOU MAKE WRITING THIS WORTHWHILE! I LOVE YOU ALL ^_^_

_ GOT ANY IDEAS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IF FUTURE CHAPTERS? PM ME AND SHARE THEM WITH ME. I'LL MENTION YOU IF I USE YOUR IDEA. I'M RUNNING LOW ON IDEAS, AND IF I DON'T HAVE ANY I'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO END THE SERIES. YOU DON'T WANT ME TO END THE STORY SO SOON, DO YOU?  
_

**XxX**

"Matty, can I have some M&Ms? Please please please please please?" Jeff bounced up and down, begging his brother.

"I just gave you a handful. What happened to them?"

"Wade and his friends took them. I also got an owie on my arm."

Jeff showed his brother a scrape on his elbow. Matt took a closer look at it. "Did they do that to you?"

"No, I tripped on my shoelaces and fell into a desk." Matt sighed and took a bandage out of his lunchbox and put it on Jeff's cut. He always carries some bandages around due to having a very accident-prone hyperactive brother. Jeff started poking at the bandage where his cut was. "My boo-boo says 'ouchie' when I poke it"

"That means that maybe you shouldn't poke it."

"And maybe you shouldn't eat sugar," a voice said behind them. They turned to see little Phil Brooks, whom the class nicknamed "Punk," with his friends Luke and Serena in tow.

"Punkey says sugar is bad," Serena said. "He told us we would be better off without it and we promised never to eat sugar again."

"Wanna know why Hardys? Because we're better than you in every single way!" Punk said.

"No you're not! You're not better than me at getting groomed by monkeys!" Jeff argued.

"Jeff, I told you never to say anything about that again!" Matt said, putting his hand over Jeff's mouth. "What if Drew hears you? He already thinks you're weird enough."

"So what?" Jeff said. "If he comes over here, I'll just chuck my crayons at him."

"You and your brother wouldn't have made him your enemy if you weren't hyper from sugar all the time," Punk said. "Me and my friends have fun without it. Why don't you be a good little boy and-" Punk stopped mid-sentence when he saw the tallest kid in class behind the Hardy brothers. It was Paul Wight, lovingly dubbed "Big Show" by the rest of the class. He towered over everyone at almost 4 feet tall, whereas the normal height for a four year old boy is 3' 3". *True fact. I looked it up.*

"Are these guys bugging you?" Big show said, cracking his knuckles to add emphasis. Luke was scared to death of the colossal boy and a wet spot appeared in his pants.

"Well, they-" Jeff started, but he was cut off by Punk putting a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"No no, we were just having a friendly chat here with our friends," Punk lied. "Well catch you guys around, uh...buddies." The three children walked away.

Big Show put his massive hands on Jeff and Matt's shoulders. "If they ever mess with you guys again, just find me. I'll make sure they never bug you again."

"Thanks, Pauly!" Jeff said , shoving his M&Ms into his mouth.

"Anytime, Jeff. And Matt, same goes for you if Drew tries anything funny." The giant child lumbered back to his table to continue a drawing he was working on.

"He's really nice. I wanna be his best friend! Ooh, maybe he and I can play after school today," Jeff said, jumping up and down from excitement. (and from his sugar rush) Just then, Drew walks up and punches Matt in the stomach.

"That's for getting me in trouble with the teacher today!" Drew yelled, walking away and leaving Matt writhing in pain on the floor. Jeff looked over at Big Show.

"Hey Pauly! Matty needs your help sorting out a certain Scottish problem!"

**~END~**

(Review plz!)


	5. Meet Miss Anderson!

I don't own any of the WWE Superstars mentioned here. If I did, I'd be somewhere very close to Wade Barrett's bed. Anyways, enjoy this installment, and sorry if it's not as good as my previous chapters. My wrestling muse temporarily left me for a bit and I had writers block. Reviews will be appreciated and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

**_Questions? Comments? Love for WWE? Idea you want to see in a future chapter? Or do you just wanna chat? PM me and say anything! (Cena fans need not apply. So sorry, but I don't like him one bit)_**

**XxX**

Another day at the preschool. The Nexus was making fun of John Cena by stealing his blankie and calling him a wuss because he was crying (yet again), Randy had Floofey slithering up his arm, Sheamus was playing with his toy title belt, Jeff Hardy was buzzing around the room and acting like a hummingbird, Chris Jericho and Punk were having an arguement about who was the better of the two of them, Matt was a hair length away from punching Drew in the face...again, and Natalya and Vladimir were secretly holding hands under the table as they ate their snacks. Just another day in the lives of these precocious little children.

"I'm better than you, Jericho!" Punk said. "I don't eat sugar, and _you_ have Sour Patch Kids everyday with your snack!"

"Wanna know why, Punk? Cuz they make me the best in the world at what I do! I need them so I can do better in all the stuff I work on!" The door then suddenly opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing as the principal walked into the room.

"Okay children," he said. "I need you all to sit in your seats. Mr. Hardy, please sit still. No, not you Matt, your brother. Mr. Barrett, give Mr. Cena his blanket back, and Mr. Orton, put the snake back." Everyone sat down at their tables and payed close attention to their principal. "As you all probably know, Mr. Selva has recently left his job for reasons I will not say." He eyed Kane and Undertaker, who were trying their hardest to stifle evil little grins.

"Mr. Selva's gone?" John said. "I didn't know that!"

"Maybe cuz you were too busy cryin', ya little sissy," Sheamus said. This made John start crying again.

"Watch your language, young man!" The principal snapped at the pale little boy. "Now you apologize to him."

Sheamus groaned. "Sorry..." he said through gritted teeth. John then stopped crying and leaped out of his seat to hug Sheamus, who cringed in disgust at the display of affection.

"As I was saying," the principal continued. "Today you will be getting a new teacher. Her name is Miss Anderson and I want you all on your best behavior for her." As he left the room, a young woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes entered the room with a smile on her face.

"Hello children," she greeted. "I'm Miss Anderson and I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year. I hope that we can all become good friends."

"That's likely," Wade sarcastically said to his friends, who snickered in response.

"Now, I-" She stopped when she saw Randy at the back of the room with the class pet on his arm. "What is THAT?"

"This is Floofey," Randy said. "She's the class pet and my best friend."

"Ugh, I absolutely _**hate**_ snakes," Miss Anderson said. "Well, I guess I can just give her to the animal shelter."

"No! You can't give Floofey away!" Randy shouted, almost in tears.

"Just put it back and return to your seat, young man. Now, we'll start to get to know each other after recess. Let's go outside and have fun."

**XxX**

"Something's fishy about this new teacher. I don't like her one bit," Chris said.

"Yeah! She took away my Skittles and said they were bad for me!" Jeff shouted as he hung upside-down on the monkey bars.

"They **are **bad for you," Punk said.

"Come on fellas," Sheamus said before a fight broke out. "Let's not get mad at each other. We should be getting mad at that teacher!"

"Yeah," Randy joined in. "She wants to get rid of my best friend! And she made me cry!"

"So we're all on the same page?" Wade asked. Everyone nodded. "well, me and my friends thought up some ideas that should have her out of here in no time. Remember what she said before recess? Well, here's what we should do..." They all huddled together like little football players as they whispered back and forth their plans to each other.

It was mutually decided amongst everyone in the class, friends and enemies alike. This teacher _**HAD**_ to go.

**XxX**

Miss Anderson escorted the children back into the room as the bell sounded for classes to continue.

"Okay children, I was thinking that maybe we go around the room and say a little something about yourselves. Chris, why don't we start with you?"

"Well, my name is Chris Jericho and I'm the best in the world at what I do."

Punk took this as his cue to stand up. "No way! I don't eat sugar, so that means I'm better than you!"

"What's so wrong with sugar?" Jeff asked, bouncing up and down as he ate the Skittles Miss Anderson took from him.

"Jeff, I said no candy!" she said to him.

"Yeah Jeff, listen to the teacher and maybe you can kick your bad habit."

"Leave my brother alone!" Matt said. "If he wants to get hyper, let him! It's a free country!"

"Shut up, Hardy!" Drew yelled. "No one want to hear your mouth."

"Make me, Scotty!" Drew then jumped on Matt and they started beating each other up.

"See Chris?" Wade said. "This would never have happened if you didn't brag so much." He shoved Chris.

"I don't like to be touched!" He took Wade and threw him across the table. The rest of the Nexus then immediately went after Chris. John was so scared by all this, he curled up into a corner with his blankie and started to cry again.

Miss Anderson was horrified at what she saw. Everywhere there was screaming, yelling, crying, and fighting.

"Children, please calm down! She said. No one listened. As she turned to get her chair, she saw the class pet slithering onto it and let out an ear-piercing scream as she ran out the doorway. Kane and Undertaker then immediately locked the door after she fled out of the room.

Randy picked up his best friend and let her crawl up his arm and wrap loosely around his neck."Good girl, Floofey." Everyone then started high-fiving and hugging each other over the success of their plan. Everyone in the classroom were finally friends with each other. But if we know anything, they'll be back to hating each other in ten minutes.

**XxX**

Miss Anderson burst into the principal's office, out of breath and her hair disheveled. She nearly gave him a heart attack with her sudden entrance into the room. "What's wrong? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I need to tell you something," she said. "_I QUIT!_ Those aren't children in that room. They're little **MONSTERS!** How their parents can put up with them, I'll never know! Find another teacher who can handle this crap!" She slammed the door behind her, never to be seen again. The principal sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"What am I gonna do now...?" he muttered. He then picked up his phone and made a quick call. "Hello? Yes Mr. Selva, this is Principal Fergus...I'm calling to make you an offer...No, I promise you won't be locked in a closet again..."

xX**END**Xx


	6. He's the Dog Whipper! Pt 1

I do not own anything. This should be very obvious after 6 chapters. God, what I wouldn't give to own Chris Jericho or Wade Barrett, though...Anyways, that's enough of my ramblings. Enjoy everyone!

_**This chapter was inspired by a chat I had with luneara eclipse. Got any ideas you'd like to see in future chapters? Just PM me with your ideas and I'll mention you.**_

**XxX**

"Quick, tie him down!" Wade shouted to his friends. Skip Sheffield, David Otunga, and Michael Tarver held Mr. Selva in a chair as Heath Slater tied rope that Skip borrowed from his dad around him. Finally, Wade put a tiny stuffed turtle in Mr. Selva's mouth to keep him quiet. _Oh well,_ he thought to himself, _Better than being locked in a closet. _"Okay, everyone!" Wade said, giving the 'all-clear' to his classmates. Everyone went off to do their own thing.

Jeff walked up to Punk with his hands behind his back. "What do you want, Hardy?" he asked coldly. Jeff simply grinned.

I just wana say...Open wide!" Jeff took his hands, which were filled with Skittles, from behind his back and shoved the candies into Punk's mouth. He then immediately ran to the trashcan to spit them out.

"Gaah! It burns!" Punk shouted while running around the classroom flailing his arms around. Luke and Serena were furious. They ran at Jeff but were stopped by Big Show, who nearly knocked Luke's head off with a single punch. Serena cowered back out of fear and went to Punk's side to comfort him.

"Thanks, Pauly!" Jeff said.

"No problem little buddy," Show replied. "You enjoy those Skittles now."

**XxX**

In the principal's office, we see a special visitor sitting with Mr. Fergus.

"I've tried everything in my power, but I just can't control them. Everyone who's met them has described them as little monsters. That's why I've called you in, Mr. Millan. Are you good with kids?"

"I had only one case in Colorado, but that worked out great," He said. "And please, call me Cesar. Now where are the children?"

That's right fans, Cesar Millan the Dog Whisperer has been hired to tame our favorite kids! Will he be able to succeed? Don't look at me! Keep reading the story!

**XxX**

"Alright guys, watch this!" Jeff said. He climbed on top of a chair and just as he jumped off it, the entire chair collapsed and he fell to the floor. Wade Barrett and the rest of the Nexus laughed loudly as Wade showed them all the screws he took out of the chair.

"Hey you big meanies!" Matt yelled as he helped his brother up. "That wasn't nice _or_ funny!"

"I thought it was funny," Sheamus said. Matt glared at him.

"Well, do you think this is funny?" Matt snatched the toy belt away from him and ran.

"Hey! Gimme back me belt!" Sheamus yelled after him. The door opened abruptly and the entire room looked like someone pressed the pause button on a remote. Mr. Fergus and Cesar Millan entered the room followed by some camera guys.

"Children, I want you to meet a special guest." Mr. Fergus announced

"I saw that guy on TV with my mommy!" Chris shouted out. "He's the Dog Whipper!

"Whisperer, you idiot." Wade said. The principal turned his attention back to Cesar.

"They won't follow the rules and the classroom is always in a state of complete havoc. I don't know what to do."

"Hey mister!" Randy said. "Do you wanna meet Floofey?"

"Notice how the child is begging for my attention?" Cesar said. "I need to show him that I'm the pack leader and not pay any mind to his begging."

Mister, come on," Randy persisted. "I wanna show you-"

"Tsst!" Cesar poked two fingers into Randy's neck.

"What the heck was that? All I wanna do is-"

"Tsst!"

"Grrr...Fine! You're missing out, though." Randy walked to the snake tank in the back of the room.

"How did you do that?" Mr. Fergus asked. As the Cesar explained how dogs nip each other for dominance, all the kids gathered together.

"This guy thinks he can just walk in and change everything?" Edge said. "Well he's WRONG! Here's my plan..."

_**~What will the children do to rid themselves of the evil that is the Dog Whisperer? Will they even be able to survive his "ruff" training with their wills intact? Find out...next chapter!~**_

(Cliffhanger! Yes, this is a two-parter chapter. Sorry for the bad pun as well ^_^" If you have any ideas of what you wanna see the kids to Cesar, don't be afraid to message me with them! I will mention you in the next chapter!)


	7. He's the Dog Whipper! Pt 2

Once again, I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a very rich and happy woman. Now enjoy part two of chapter 6! Questions? Ideas? Comments? Love for wrestling? Or do you just wanna chat? Don't be afraid to message me, cuz I love receiving positive feedback form my fans. I promise, I don't bite...much ^_^

_Again, as I ask every chapter, if you have any ideas for future chapters, PM me and if I use your idea, I'll mention you._

_**Credits for help on this chapter go to luneara eclipse, Torilei, and MissShelz. Thank you very much!**_

When we last left off, we saw that Principal Fergus has hired the Dog Whipper- er...Whisperer (curse you and your cuteness little Jericho...) Cesar Millan to help get our favorite preschoolers to behave, but could he be in WAY over his head? Read on to find out...

**XxX**

Outside the school, Cesar has all the children on leashes walking them around.

"The object is to get the children to walk with you, not ahead of you."

"We're not dogs!" Randy shouted. "Why can't you-"

"Tsst!"

"Seriously, that's starting to make me mad! I'm gonna-"

"Tsst!"

"I'm gonna-"

"Tsst! Tsst, tsst, tsst!" Finally, Cesar had Randy subdued for the time being and walking side-by-side with him. "Here Mr. Fergus, would you like to walk Randy?" He handed the leash to the principal. Randy struggled a tiny bit, but he finally kept up next to him.

"No!" Edge said to the rest. "Randy's the first to fall! Everyone else stand your ground, or-"

"Tsst!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Tsst!"

"This isn't over..." Edge muttered under his breath as he was handed over to Mr. Fergus.

**XxX**

Everyone returned to the classroom to get their snacks, only for each child to get two fingers in their necks courtesy of the Dog Whisperer.

"Hey!" Wade said. "All of us are hungry!"

"Now Mr. Fergus, we need to show that we're the dominant ones. We will eat first, then allow the children to eat." the principal and Cesar then took out their lunches and began to eat. Wade gathered his group together.

"This is torture," he said to his five friends. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"I know," Heath said. "I mean, look at Randy. Poor guy's completely broken."

"Yeah, he hasn't moved or talked since that guy dealt with him," Justin said. "He hasn't even gone over to look at Floofey."

"Let's hope that Edge can come through with his plan and everything will be back to normal."

"Alright," Cesar said. "Everyone seems calm now. You can let them eat."

"Okay children, go ahead and get your snacks." Everyone scuttled off and grabbed their lunch pails.

"Okay everyone," Edge said. "Are you guys as tired of this as I am?"

"Probably more." replied Chris as he munched on some Sour Patch Kids. "I got poked in the neck ten times the whole walk!"

"You might wanna save those for Jeff," Edge suggested. "He has to be hyper as possible for this plan to fully work. Randy, we need your help as well in this, okay?" No answer. "Randy?" Still no answer. "Come on Orton, talk to me!"

"No," he replied. "I don't want any part in this..."

Heath took Randy and slapped him across the face. "Listen to yourself! Do you wanna live like this forever? Completely bored?"

"Yeah, dude!" Edge said, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "Pull yourself together!" Edge added a slap of his own for good measure.

"What happened to the snake we know, fella?" Sheamus said. "He would NEVER let himself end up like this." Sheamus slapped Randy as well.

"Wait..." Randy said. "I am a snake. I am a snake that can never be tamed. I am...a _**VIPER!**_" Randy shouted. Chris then pulled Randy aside and slapped him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Oops," Chris replied. "I thought that the slapping was still going on. Oh well." Chris slapped him one more time and Randy punched him in the face, knocking out one of Chris's front teeth. Chris looked at the little white tooth in his hand. "No way...Guess who's getting a visit from the Tooth Fairy!"

"Uh...whatever." Edge said. "So you're back with us?" Randy nodded. "Good. Cuz you're the only one of us who can talk to _him_..."

"Him?" Sheamus asked. "Who's 'him?'"

"You'll find out soon enough..."

**XxX**

As snacktime was finishing up, it was almost time for everyone to go home.

"Okay everyone," Cesar said. "I hope you all had a good day today."

Chris walked up to him. "Um, Mr. Dog Whipper?"

"What is it Chris? And it's 'Whisperer,' not 'Whipper.'"

"Well, I just wanna tell you that it was nice to meet you and...NOW GUYS!"

The Nexus held the Dog Whisperer in place as Jeff ate the last of the Sour Patch Kids that Chris gave him and jumped off the table onto Cesar's back, clinging to him like Velcro.

"Giddy-up, horsey! Ya!" Cesar then turned around and saw Randy with his cold-blooded friend in hand.

"Now you can meet Floofey." He then threw her right onto Cesar. The snake latched onto his nose and started to wrap around his neck. He dropped to his knees and was immediately met by a scary-looking little boy with red and black face paint.

"I'm the Boogeyboy," he said. "And I'm comin' to getcha!" He then stuck his little staff into Cesar's chest and a red mist surrounded them. When it settled, the Dog Whisperer lay motionless as the little boy stood over him. Randy picked up Floofey and stroked her head.

"Good girl. You must be tired." He put her back in the tank under her heat lamp where she curled up to bask.

"Alright! Way to go Randy and Boogey!" Jeff said.

"Hey!" Edge shouted. "Christian and I came up with the idea, you dork! Now for the success of our plan, we'll give you all a five second pose to take in our awesomeness." Sheamus then whacked Edge over the head with his toy belt.

"We all worked together on the plan, fella! Give credit to the rest of us!"

Edge sighed. "Fine. Maybe you all did help. At least we got rid of that creep. Let's celebrate! Everyone come over to my house!" Everyone cheered and grabbed their stuff to go home.

**XxX**

"He's right this way," said a doctor that worked in the mental hospital to Principal Fergus. He looked inside through the window of the door and saw Cesar Millan in a straitjacket curled up in the corner of his padded cell.

"Not children...Monsters..." he muttered to himself over and over again.

"He's been in that state for weeks now. Do you know what children he's talking about?"

"Nope. Haven't the slightest clue," Mr. Fergus lied. "Good day, Doctor." And with that, he walked out of the hospital.

**~END~**

(Don't forget to review, nice ppl ^_^)


	8. COOTIES!

_**Credit for this chapter goes to luneara eclipse. Seriously chica, this is more like a collaboration story between the two of us. Thank you for letting me borrow your OC.  
**_

Once again, as you all know, I don't own anything... ;_; I only own myself. luneara eclipse owns RJ (her OC from her wrestling fic "The Butterfly and the Angel." After this, you should all go and read it!) I'm just borrowing her for the story. Yes ppl, I'm adding my OC Erin into the mix. Plz don't be angry._**  
**_

_Special thanks and lots of love to all my fans, readers, subscribers, and reviewers. Seriously, thank you for staying with this story for so long. You all make writing this worthwhile. *gives each of you cyber hugs*_

**XxX**

"I don't care if you think you're the best in the world at what you do," little Mike Mizanin, AKA: The Miz, said to Chris. "You wanna know why I don't care? Because I'M AWESO-" Little Daniel Bryan took one of Jeff's Swedish Fish and stuffed it in Mike's mouth, nearly choking the little boy.

"Cram a fish in it!" he said.

Mike spit the little red gummy out on the floor. "Really Daniel? Really?"

"Yeah, really! Nobody wants to hear your mouth!"

"You're just jealous cuz you're not awesome like me!"

"WRONG!" Edge shouted. "You're completely WRONG! None of us can stand you!"

"And stop saying 'awesome' all the time fella," Sheamus said. "That's getting annoying." Just then, Mr. Selva walks into the room with two little girls following him; one with curly, yet kinda frizzy dark blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, and wearing a turtle necklace. The other was of Latino descent with dark brown hair and eyes carrying not one, but two Baby Alive dolls.

"Okay everyone, sit down. I have some important news."

"It's summer vacation?" Jeff asked excitedly. He jumped out of his chair. "So long, suckers!" He takes off at a full run and slams right into the door.

"Jeff, must you do that every week?" the teacher said as he helped the little boy up and back to his seat. "Now, I want you all to welcome two new students joining us today. Their names are Renata Cruz-Johnson and Erin Harper. Can you both tell us a little about yourselves?"

Renata stepped forward. "Well I'm Renata Cruz-Johnson, but everyone just calls me RJ. My family and I just moved here from Los Angeles. And I just wanna tell you all something; If anyone messes with me, I'll kick their butts!"

"Well, that was, uh...interesting, RJ. Erin, what about you?" The blond girl shyly stepped forward and blushed.

"Well, um...I'm Erin Harper and I'm from Newark, New Jersey. I like to draw and...um..." She locked eyes with little Wade Barrett and an even darker shade of red spread across her cheeks. "And also, I really like animals. Especially reptiles."

"She's okay with me!" Randy blurted out.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Selva said. "It's free period. Why don't you take this time to get to know your new classmates better?"

Everyone proceeded to get out of their chairs and find something to entertain themselves with.

**XxX**

"Great," David sarcastically said to the rest of his friends. Like we need more icky girls in this class..."

"Dude, not cool!" Justin snapped at his friend.

"But Justin, don't you know what they say? Girls have cooties," Heath explained. Justin's face immediately lost it's color when he heard the word 'cooties.'

"Cooties? I don't wanna get cooties!" Wade shouted.

"Then stay away from those girls," David replied.

Skip looked over at Randy, who was approaching Erin. "I guess Randy doesn't care if he gets cooties or not," he replied.

**XxX**

"Hey Erin!"

Erin looked up from her drawing and saw Randy standing in front of her. "Hello. What's your name?"

"I'm Randy. Wanna meet Floofey?"

"Who's Floofey?

"She's the pet snake and my best friend. Come on, I want you to meet her!" Randy takes her by the hand and leads her to the back of the classroom while over in the play area, RJ was sitting on the rug "feeding" her Baby Alive dolls. All of a sudden, Drew McIntyre took the boy doll from her.

"Hey, give back Corbin!" She shouted. Drew scoffed.

"Why should I?" RJ got to her feet and balled her hand into a fist.

"Because Corsica needs her brother!" She reeled her hand back for a punch, but in a flash Justin tackled Drew to the floor and took back the doll.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to take things that don't belong to you?" He then handed it back to RJ.

"_Muchas gracias_. You're my hero." RJ beamed at the little South African boy, then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Justin then proceeded to freak out.

"AAAAAAHHH! Wade, she gave me cooties!" Justin runs back to his friends and leaves RJ dumbfounded.

XxX

Erin pressed her nose up against the pane of glass separating her from the serpent inside the tank basking under a heat lamp.

"Wow, she's so pretty!" she said. Randy lifted the top off the tank and grabbed the snake.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Erin nodded and held her hands out. Randy released Floofey, who started crawling up her arm and caused her to giggle.

"She tickles," Erin said.

"That means she likes you."

She giggled again, then turned her attention back to Wade, who was tending to Justin's 'cootie infestation' after his encounter with RJ. "Who's the black-haired boy in the big coat?"

"That's Wade," Randy explained. "He mostly hangs with his group of friends. I don't think you should mess with him because he's a big meanie to everyone.

"I don't think he looks that bad. He just looks like he needs a hug," Erin replied, handing Floofey back to her friend. She walked over to where the Nexus was standing. Skip screamed like a little girl.

"Stay away from us! We don't need your cooties!" he quickly ran away to a secluded corner of the room.

"What do you want, new girl?" Wade rudely drawled.

"Hee-hee, you talk funny," Erin said.

"What's wrong with how I talk?"

"Why _do_ you talk so funny?"

"I don't talk funny. I'm from England. My mummy and daddy came here before I started school. Now once again, what do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to come over, introduce myself, and see if I could become friends with you guys."

"Ha!" said Michael Tarver. "We aren't friends with icky girls! Now why don't you just go back and play with Orton?"

"Back off, Tarver!" Wade said to his friend. He then turned his blue-eyed gaze to Erin and smiled. "We'll see."

Erin, as ecstatic as humanly possible, leapt on Wade and gave him a bone-crunching bear hug. Now it was Wade's turn to freak out.

"AAAHH! COOTIES!" He and the rest of Nexus ran to the corner where Skip was hiding, leaving Erin standing around awkwardly.

"So, uh...We'll have a play date at my house tomorrow? Hello?"

**~END~**  
(review plz!)


	9. Music Time

Credit for help goes to luneara eclipse. She is also the rightful owner of RJ. I only own Erin and nothing else. The songs used are "California Love" by 2pac (RJ's song), "Rock 'N' Roll Train" by AC/DC (Erin's song), and Peanut Butter Jelly Time by the Buckwheat Boyz (Jeff's song)

Special thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and subscribers. Seriously, thank you very much! It's becuz of all of you that I've gotten so confident in writing this story.

**XxX**

"Hey Erin!" RJ said. "Wanna come play with Corbin and Corsica?"

"Yeah, sure!" Erin ran over and sat down on the floor next to RJ. "Wade, Justin, do you wanna play with us?"

"Uh...I don't play with dolls," Wade said. "Justin, do you wanna?"

Justin shivered. "No way! She's gonna give me cooties again!" He hid behind his larger friend like RJ was gonna throw something at his head. Mike pushed by them.

"Can't blame you," he said. "I wouldn't play with them either. They're weird. Just like you Gabriel."

"Hey _chico_, Justin isn't weird! YOU'RE weird!"

"I'm not weird," Mike defended. "I'm AWESOME! And also, what kinda name is RJ? It sounds like a boy's name. That's it! You're actually a boy, aren't you? A boy that hits like a girl!" RJ smirked.

"Yeah, I hit like a girl," she said. She then balled up her fist. "You could too if you hit a little harder. And NEVER call Justin weird again!" She punched Mike right in the jaw and knocked him on his butt.

Tears formed in Mike's eyes and he started to cry. "MOMMY! SHE HIT ME!" He struggled to get to his feet and ran off. Justin came out from behind Wade and smiled.

"Thought I'd repay you for saving Corbin last week."

"Thanks RJ," he said. "I'd hug you, but I don't want cooties."

RJ sighed. "_Dios_! Justin, there's no such thing as cooties! If you'd just sit still, I'll show you!" She reached out and grabbed Justin, pulling him into a tight hug. He squirmed for the first few seconds, but couldn't escape because RJ was so strong. She finally released him a good minute later. "Do you feel anything?"

"Uh...No, not really. At least, I don't think so."

"So wait," Wade said. "There's no such thing as cooties?"

"No!" Erin said.

"Why don't you test it out?" Justin said, pushing his friend into her. Both blushed and broke apart. Erin bumped into John Cena, who was bending over to pick up his dropped blankie. He fell on his face and tears instantly welled up in his eyes.

"WAAAAAH!" he started crying.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Erin said. John just kept crying. "Listen, I wanna..." John was still crying. Something in Erin's brain finally snapped, and she shouted out, "Hey I'm trying to talk to you!" John was immediately silenced with tears still in his eyes. "I wanted to apologize, but if you're gonna be the world's biggest crybaby, then forget about it!" John got up and slowly backed away from her. Erin turned back and saw Wade looking at her.

"You two are officially our friends. Just wait until the others hear what you girls did!" he said. Mr Selva then walked over to the play area.

"Okay kids, it's music time! Sit in a circle here. Does anyone wanna sing a song?" RJ raised her hand, followed by Erin. "Okay RJ, you go first." She got to her feet and stood in the middle of the circle. She kept her eyes on Justin and started to sing her song

**_California love!_**

**_California...knows how to party_**  
**_California...knows how to party_**  
**_In the city of L.A._**  
**_In the city of good ol' Watts_**  
**_In the city, the city of Compton_**  
**_We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!_**

**_Now let me welcome everybody to the wild, wild west _**  
**_A state that's untouchable like Elliot Ness_**  
**_The track hits ya eardrum like a slug to ya chest _**  
**_Pack a vest for your Jimmy in the city of sex_**  
**_We in that sunshine state with a bomb ass hemp beat _**  
**_the state where ya never find a dance floor empty_**  
**_And pimps be on a mission for them greens,_**  
**_lean mean money-makin-machines servin fiends_**  
**_I been in the game for ten years makin rap tunes _**  
**_ever since honeys was wearin sassoon_**  
**_Now it's '95 and they clock me and watch me _**  
**_Diamonds shinin', lookin' like I robbed Liberace_**  
**_It's all good, from Diego to tha Bay _**  
**_Your city is tha bomb if your city makin pay_**  
**_Throw up a finger if ya feel the same way _**  
**_Dre puttin it down for _**  
**_Californ-i-a_**

**_California (california)...knows how to party (knows how to party!)_**  
**_California (west coast)...knows how to party (yes they do)(that's right)_**  
**_In the city of L.A. (city of L.A.)_**  
**_In the city of good ol' Watts (good ol' Watts)_**  
**_In the city, the city of Compton (city of Compton)_**  
**_We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin! (come on, come on, come on...)_**

**_Shake it shake it baby_**  
**_Shake it shake it, shake it baby_**  
**_Shake it shake it mama_**  
**_Shake it Cali_**  
**_Shake it shake it baby (thats right, uh)_**  
**_Shake it shake it baby baby, shake it shake it mama, shake it Cali..._**

**_Out on bail fresh outta jail, California dreamin_**  
**_Soon as I stepped on the scene, I'm hearin hoochies screamin_**  
**_Fiendin for money and alcohol_**  
**_the life of a west side playa where cowards die_**  
**_and its all war_**  
**_Only in Cali where we riot not rally to live and die_**  
**_In L.A. we wearin Chucks not Ballies (that's right, uh)_**  
**_Dressed in Locs and khaki suits and ride is what we do_**  
**_Flossin but have caution we collide with other crews_**  
**_Famous cause we program worldwide _**  
**_Let'em recognize from Long Beach to Rosecrans_**  
**_Bumpin and grindin like a slow jam, it's west side _**  
**_So you know the row won't bow down to no man_**  
**_Say what you say _**  
**_But give me that bomb beat from Dre _**  
**_Let me serenade the streets of L.A._**  
**_From Oakland to Sactown _**  
**_The Bay Area and back down_**  
**_Cali is where they put they mack down_**  
**_Cali-love_**

**_California (california)...knows how to party_**  
**_California...knows how to party (come on baby)_**  
**_In the city (south-central) of L.A. (L.A.)_**  
**_In the city of good ol' Watts (uh, that's right)_**  
**_In the city, the city of Compton (yup, yup)_**  
**_We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin! (yeah, yeah now make it shake - c'mon)_**

**_Shake it shake it baby (uh)_**  
**_Shake it shake it, shake it baby (ahh, yeah)_**  
**_Shake it shake it mama (ahh)_**  
**_Shake it Cali (shake it Cali)_**  
**_Shake it shake it baby (shake it Cali)_**  
**_Shake it shake it, shake it shake it mama (west-coast), shake it Cali... (ooooooooheeooheo!)_**

**_Uh, yeah, uh, longbeach in tha house, uh yeah_**  
**_Oaktown, Oakland definately in tha house - hahaha_**  
**_Frisko, Frisko_**  
**_[Tupac] hey, you know LA is up in this _**  
**_Pasadena, where you at_**  
**_Yeah, Ingelwood, Ingelwood always up to no good_**  
**_(Tupac) Even Hollywood tryin to get a piece baby_**  
**_Sacramento, sacramento where ya at? Uhh, yeah_**

**_Throw it up y'all, throw it up, Throw it up (I can't see ya!)_**  
**_California Love!_**  
**_Let's show these fools how we do this on that west side_**  
**_Cause you and I know it's tha best side_**

**_Yeah, that's riight_**  
**_West coast, west coast_**  
**_Uh, California Love_**  
**_California Love_**  
**_Yeahhh._**

**_California (california)...knows how to party (knows how to party)(yeah)_**  
**_California (california)...knows how to party (knows how to party)_**  
**_In the city of L.A. (South Central, uh)_**  
**_In the city of good ol' Watts_**  
**_In the city, the city of Compton (in the city of Compton)_**  
**_We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!_**

**_Just c'mon, shake, shake it baby baby baby_**  
**_Shake it mama shake it mama shake it mama, sha-e-maooeeooohoaeeaa cali-aaee-aaee-eeeeeooo oo uhooh rictor scale - _**  
**_Talkin' 'bout our earthquake on the rictor scale_**  
**_Mamamamamamaoooeemooeoeoaaooo City of Compton-eeon_**  
**_City of compton, where the girls shake their booties._**  
**_Shake it mama shake it baby shake, shake it baby. _**  
**_Shake, shake it. Computer-puter-puter-puter-puter-puter-puter-puter-puter aeeeoooohhh!_**

**_Drible. Drible ehumm._**

Everyone clapped. RJ smiled and sat back down in-between Justin and Erin. "Okay, great job RJ," said Mr. Selva. "Erin, it's your turn." Erin blushed, got up, and walked nervously to the middle of the circle. She kept her eyes on her new friends and began to sing.

**_One hot angel_**  
**_One cool devil_**  
**_Your mind on the fantasy_**  
**_Livin on the ecstasy_**  
**_Give it all, give it,_**  
**_Give it what you got_**  
**_Come on give it all a lot_**  
**_Pick it up move it_**  
**_Give it to the spot_**  
**_Your mind on fantasy_**  
**_Livin on ecstasy_**

**_Runaway Train_**  
**_(Running right off the track)_**  
**_Runaway Train_**  
**_(Running right off the track)_**  
**_Runaway Train_**  
**_(Running right off the track)_**  
**_Yeah the Runaway Train_**  
**_(Running right off the track)_**

**_One hard ring a bell_**  
**_Old school rebel_**  
**_A ten for the revelry_**  
**_Jamming up the agency_**  
**_Shake it, Shake it_**  
**_Take it to the spot_**  
**_You know she make it really hot_**  
**_Get it on, get it up_**  
**_Come on give it all you got_**  
**_Your mind on fantasy_**  
**_Livin on the ecstasy_**

**_Runaway Train_**  
**_(Running right off the track)_**  
**_Yeah the Runaway Train yeah_**  
**_(Running right off the track)_**  
**_On the Runaway Train_**  
**_(Running right off the track)_**  
**_Runaway Train_**  
**_(Running right off the track)_**

**_One hot southern belle_**  
**_Son of a devil_**  
**_School boy spelling bee_**  
**_A school girl with a fantasy_**  
**_One hard ring a bell_**  
**_All screwed up_**  
**_A ten on the revelry_**  
**_Jamming up the agency_**  
**_Shake it, Shake it_**  
**_Take it to the spot_**  
**_You know she make it really hot Yeah_**  
**_Get it on, get it up_**  
**_Come on give it what you got_**  
**_You know she's just like it_**

**_Runaway Train_**  
**_(Running right off the track)_**  
**_She's coming off the track_**  
**_Runaway Train_**  
**_(Running right off the track)_**  
**_Get it on, get it up_**  
**_Come on give it all you got_**  
**_Runaway Train_**  
**_(Running right off the track)_**  
**_Runaway Train_**  
**_(Running right off the track)_**

Everyone clapped and Wade gave his new friend a standing ovation. Jeff then immediately stood up afterwards.

"Ooh! Ooh ooh ooh! I got a song to sing!" He raised his hand high in the air and started jumping up and down.

"Okay, fine Jeff. Go ahead," Mr. Selva said. He then whispered, "God, I'm probably gonna regret this..." Jeff knocked over Drew McIntyre getting to the middle of the circle, then started doing a little dance as he sang.

**_It's peanut butter jelly time_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly time_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly time_**

**_Now where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**

**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**

**_Peanut butter jelly_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly_**

**_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_**  
**_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_**

**_Now where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**

**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**

**_Peanut butter jelly_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly_**

**_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_**  
**_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_**

**_Now, break it down and freeze_**  
**_Break it down and freeze_**  
**_Break it down and freeze_**  
**_Break it down and freeze_**

**_Now where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**  
**_where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**

**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**

**_Peanut butter jelly_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly_**

**_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_**  
**_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_**

**_Now tic tac toe (uh-huh)_**  
**_Tic tac toe (let's go)_**  
**_Tic tac toe (you got it)_**  
**_Tic tac toe (let's ride)_**

**_Now where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**

**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**

**_Peanut butter jelly_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly_**

**_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_**  
**_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_**  
**_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_**

**_Now freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style_**  
**_Now freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style_**

**_Now where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**  
**_Where he at_**

**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**  
**_There he go_**

Everyone stared at Jeff with their jaws on the ground when he finished his song. Only Matt clapped for his brother.

"Okay, uh...That was very, er...intriguing. Well, I think music time's over," Mr. Selva said. "Snacktime, kids!" Everyone broke into their little groups. Erin and RJ were preparing to sit at a table by themselves, but a familiar English drawl met their ears.

"Hey Erin! RJ!" Wade and Justin walked over to their new friends. "Since you guys are our new friends, you should come and meet the rest of the group." Erin and RJ looked at each other, both a little hesitant. "Come on. If we like you, they'll like you. Pinky swear."

Wade held his pinky finger out to Erin. She slowly brought hers out and grabbed his with hers. Wade repeated the same with RJ and the end was similar.

"Great!" Wade said. "Come on, I can't wait until you meet them!

Skip caught sight of Wade and Justin approaching their table with Erin and RJ and suddenly his eyes went wide.

"**COOTIES!**" he shouted. He and the rest of Nexus ran and hid back in the corner. Erin and RJ looked at Wade, who was visibly embarrased.

"Uh..." he started. "I promise they'll warm up to you. They're just a little...slow."

Erin sighed. "Whatever you say, Wade..."

**~END~**


	10. New Friends

**_Credit for the help goes to luneara eclipse. She owns RJ, I only own Erin._**

**_Special thanks to all my readers and reviewers, but a VERY special thanks goes to Black Voodoo, LOVINGORANGEWALLS, Mattaggot, DreamaDanielle, and luneara eclipse. These ppl are so epic and I suggest you go and read their stories after this._**

_Wh-hoo! Double digits! I can't believe this! :D And to think I wouldn't even make it past 3! And translations for what RJ says in Spanish are at the bottom. Just look for the A/N.  
_

**XxX**

"Dude, are you absoluely sure?" Heath asked Wade. If I hug them, I won't die?"

"No, I already went over this with you on Friday. Now give our new friends a hug. Otunga and Tarver already did, and they're just fine." Heath cautiously approached RJ and Erin, giving them both small hugs. He then looked down at himself and smiled when he saw nothing wrong with him. He pulled the girls in for another hug.

"Skip, he's right," Heath said. "They don't have cooties. Won't you come out and say hi?" Skip shook his head and stayed under the table. Wade finally had enough and drug him out by the wrist.

"You will all hug and be friends NOW!" Wade shouted as he pushed him into Erin, almost knocking her down. Skip started screaming and running around in circles saying 'I'm dying' repeatedly.

"SKIP!" Justin shouted, getting the little Texan's attention. "Look at yourself, you're not dying." Skip looked down to inspect himself, then sheepishly smiled and blushed.

"I think you need to say 'I'm sorry' to a couple of people," Wade said.

Skip looked down at the ground and blushed even more. "Sorry Erin. Sorry RJ." The girls both smiled and hugged him.

"Okay kids," Mr. Selva said. "It's arts and crafts time." The kids all immediately ran to grab their paints and some paper.

"Oh, no!" Chris shouted out. "I forgot all my paints at home! Hey Adam, can I borrow some of yours?"

"No way dude," Edge replied. "I don't have a lot left and Christian and I need all we can get to make our picture totally reek of awesomeness."

"Aw c'mon! I thought I was your friend too! Mark, can I borrow some of yours?"

"No," little Undertaker said, glaring at the little blond boy. "Ask me again and you will rest...in...peace!" Kane glared at him to add more intimidation and Chris slowly backed away from them both.

"Sheamus?"

"No way fella! Ye wouldn't be outta paint if ye didn't dump it on Rey's head all the time."

Chris sat down at his table alone, tears forming in his eyes. Erin looked over at him and took pity on the little Canadian. She gathered up all her paints and paper.

"I'll see you guys at snack-time," she said to Nexus. She sat down at Chris's table and spread her stuff out. He looked up at her while wiping away his tears. She simply smiled a friendly smile at him. "Wanna share?"

"Sure, thanks Erin!" Chris dipped his fingers into Erin's paint and both started making a painting together, chatting away as they did and quickly becoming friends. RJ looked over at them.

"Aww, that's cute. Oh, hang on for a second guys. I need to get my blue paint" RJ walked over to her cubby to get her jar of paint, but when she turned around, she saw Punk and Drew standing in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" said Drew while cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm going back to my table with my friends, and so should you. Oh that's right, you two don't have any friends. Now if you don't mind, _salir de mi camino, idiotas!_" She tried to push past them, but Punk grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Bad move, new girl! Now you're gonna pay!"

Punk pushed her into the bookshelf. RJ in turn punched him in the stomach and pulled Drew by the hair into him. Matt and Jeff saw what was happening from across the room while they were helping Kane and Undertaker tie him to his chair. *again* They ran over to the fight scene.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Matt said as he pushed Drew off of RJ.

"_Gracias amigo_, but I don't need any help at the moment." She punched Drew in the face, leaving him dazed. In his stupor, he lunged for RJ, but she quickly dodged at the last moment, which sent him crashing right into Punk. Both boys lay on the ground exhausted and in agony.

"Wow," Matt said. "I guess you really _don't_ need help."

"That was amazing!" Jeff said. "Will you be my friend?"

"Haha, sure Jeff," she replied. "Thanks for trying to help by the way. You guys wanna try some of my mom's homemade _pan dulce_?"

"Pan dulce? What's that?"

"It's these tiny loaves of bread and they're really sweet. My mom usually makes them around Christmas for the whole family." RJ reached into her backpack and pulled out a bag with what looks like tiny little rolls with a pink topping on them. "She told me to share some with my classmates." She handed one to Matt and one to Jeff.

"Wait, hold on. Do these have a lot of sugar in them?" Matt asked.

"Of course," RJ replied. "What do you think makes them so sweet?"

"Our mommy and daddy said Jeff can't have a lot of sugar during the day."

"Don't care!" Jeff said before stuffing the whole roll into his mouth. Matt sighed at his brother.

"Well, uh...thanks for the snacks."

"Come over and play after school!" Jeff said, jumping up and down. He ran to hug RJ, but tripped on his untied shoelace and rammed face-first into the bookshelf. RJ giggled internally and helped the sugar-high boy up.

"I wish I could _cariño_, but Justin, Erin, and me are going over to Wade's house for a play date. Maybe tomorrow." She grabbed the blue paint out of her bag and sat down with the rest of Nexus, who were joined by Chris and Erin.

"Hey Wade, can Chris join us at your house today too?" Erin asked.

"Pleeease?" Chris begged. "I'm sure my mommy will say yes. I'll ask her when our mommies come to get us."

"Well..." Wade mulled it over in his head for a few seconds. "Fine. But I have to ask my mum first also."

"Yay! You're the best, Wade!" Erin said as she hugged her friend.

"Hey, I thought I was the best!" Chris said angrily.

"Well, you're the best along with Wade," Erin replied. Chris got even more angry.

"I'm the best in the world, and I'll prove that at your house, Barrett!" Chris said. "We'll play a tournament of different games, like Tic-TacToe and Chutes And Ladders! Whoever wins the most games is the best!" Wade smirked. He always loved a challenge and he wasn't about to pass this up.

"You're on, Jericho!"

RJ face-palmed herself. "This isn't gonna end well..."

**~END~**

A/N: **_TRANSLATIONS_**:

_-salir de mi camino, idiotas!: _Get out of my way, jerks!

_-Gracias amigo:_ Thanks friend

_-cariño:_ sweetie


	11. The Playdate

**_Special thanks to my favorite girls luneara eclipse, Black Voodoo, and LOVINGORANGEWALLS. Thanks for all the help and support, chicas. I owe you one ^_^_**

_After 11 chapters it should be very clear that I unfortunately don't own the cool people in this story, but I'm working hard on changing that. I only own Erin. RJ is owned by luneara eclipse._

_Now in this chapter, we finally venture outside the classroom for the first time as the girls, Justin, and Chris go to Wade's house for a playdate! I don't wanna give anything away, so just read on. Now just a heads-up, I'm too lazy to write out the action of each game *and my deadline drew too close -_-*, but I'm sure you can all imagine in your heads what'll happen when two three-year olds play a bunch of games. Someone's bound to get hurt.  
_

**XxX**

"Hi Wade!" Mrs. Barrett greeted her son after school, giving him a big hug. "Hello Justin, it's good to see you again as well. Who are the rest of your friends?"

"This is Erin, RJ, and Chris," Wade introduced each of his friends. "They want to come over after school too. Erin and RJ's mums already said they can."

"Well I'll go ask Chris's mum if he can come over as well. You five just stay put." Mrs. Barrett left the children and went off in search of Mrs. Jericho. Chris grinned evilly at Wade.

"You're SO going down..." he said.

"You wish," Wade retorted. Erin, RJ, and Justin looked at each other.

"We should probably get the ice packs ready when we get home," Justin said.

"Why do you say that?" Erin asked.

"Wade and Chris don't take losing very well. Whoever wins is gonna get pummeled." Wade's mother returned to where the children were standing.

"I got the a-ok from Mrs. Jericho. Chris, your mother's picking you up at 5:30. Erin, RJ, your parents want you home around that time too. Now come on everyone, let's go." Everyone got into the van, buckled up, and tried to prepare themselves for what would transpire in the hours to come.

XxX

"Let's start this off with Tic-Tac-Toe," Chris said. "I wanna be the X's!"

"Fine," Wade replied. "Erin, keep score of who wins each game. We're gonna have five games and whoever wins the most is the best."

Justin sighed. "I'll get the Band-Aids..."

_15 minutes later..._

"There's no way I lost!" Chris shouted as he put a Band-Aid on his elbow.

"Yes there is!" Wade shouted back as he held up the paper. "See? I got it diagonally!" Chris looked over the paper and growled.

"You win this round," Chris said. "But we still have four more games to go..."

XxX

So two hours and several bumps, scrapes, and scratches later, the score was tied 2-2, it was almost time for everyone to go home, and they were finally down to the last game; Hide-N-Seek. Everyone met in the backyard.

"Okay," Chris said, applying one last bandage to his skinned knee *a result of the two boys fighting on the pavement after Wade won the hopscotch game* "I'll be it, and you hide."

"Okay," Wade said. "And we each get ten minutes to find each other."

"Sounds good," Chris said. He hid his face into the trunk of a large oak tree as Wade and the rest ran off into the house to hide. "I'll count to ten. 1...2...3...uh, what comes after 3 again? Uh...3, 8, 4, 6, 10! Ready or not, here I come!" Chris searched the entire backyard before venturing inside the house. Little did he know, Wade and everyone was sitting up in the attic giggling silently to each other and watching the clock. Five minutes passed, and they heard no sign of Jericho. A few more minutes pass, still no Chris. Finally, the clock ticks down to zero and they come out.

"Time's up," Wade shouted. "You lose. Now it's my turn to try and find you."

"No help from your friends!"

"I'm not gonna cheat!" Wade said. He buried his face in the wall and counted to ten perfectly *seeing as he's one of the smartest kids in the class* as Chris ran and hid in the bathtub in the bathroom. "Ready or not, here I come! And no guys, I don't need your help. Now, I think I heard him go this way..." Justin, RJ, and Erin went back outside and played with the red bouncy ball they were using during the Connect Four match. A few minutes later, we hear screaming and shouting coming from inside the house. The three children ran back inside.

"I won! That means I'm the better of the two of us!"

"I don't care, and I don't wanna play with you ever again!" Chris attempted to lunge at Wade, but Justin holds him back.

"_¡Cálmate! __Déjalo en paz!_" RJ said. (_A/N: Translation at the bottom_) "Look, just because you lost, doesn't mean you have to be a sour-puss."

"Yeah," Justin said. "At least no one cheated."

"What? I'm sure Barrett cheated during the Chutes and Ladders game!"

"I would NEVER!" Wade bypassed Justin and tackled Chris to the floor. Erin tried to move Chris off of Wade and Justin and RJ were trying their best to get Wade to stop punching Chris in the face. Just then, the doorbell rang and everyone froze in their tracks.

"Kids, your mothers are here!" Mrs. Barrett called out.

"Good," he huffed. "I'm glad I'm going home. I'd rather play games with that Mysterio kid. See you at school, Erin. Bye RJ, bye Justin." He gave Erin and RJ small hugs, shook Justin's hand, and ran to the front door. The other four children walked to the door together.

"Bye everyone!" Erin said as Wade walked her to her parent's car. RJ waved goodbye to her friends as she got into her mother's car with Justin, whom they were taking back to his home.

**_Translations_**:

_¡Cálmate! __Déjalo en paz!- _Calm down! Leave him alone!_  
_


	12. Happy Halloween Everyone!

**_As always, credit for chapter help goes to luneara eclipse. Now that I've added her OC, this is just as much her story as it is mine. Also, some credit goes to my awesome Twitterbrother LOLSheamus. Thanks for the help, big brother__! If you have a twitter account you should seriously follow this guy, even if it's just for the laughs._**

_I own nothing except my OC Erin and luneara eclipse is letting me borrow her OC RJ._

Ah yes, it's finally Halloween! I was hoping to publish this chapter before I have to go to my friend's Halloween party. Enjoy this while I'm out dancing my butt off! xD

Hopefully this makes up for my last sucky chapter. I was crunched for time and I wanted to get it published before this chapter.

**XxX**

It's Halloween and everyone was so excited about trick-or-treating tonight that they could barely concentrate on the new addition problems they were working on. Everyone also came to school dressed in their Halloween costumes today. Jeff was Sonic the Hedgehog, Matt was the Wolfman, Punk was Batman, Big Show was a T-Rex, Chris was a lion, Randy was a snake, and Mike was Elmo. He was also running around singing "La la la la, la la la la Mikey's world!"

Now it's finally snacktime and everyone grabbed their lunch pails. An ear-piercing scream was heard from Cena, who was dressed up as DJ Lance from Yo Gabba Gabba. Everyone looked to see what the problem was and saw that Cena's lunch pail was full of worms.

Boogeyboy was laughing evilly in a dark corner of the classroom with a flashlight held under his face. "Told you I was gonna getcha! Mwuahahaha- *cough, cough* -ahahaha..."

"What a scaredy-cat," Erin said to RJ and the rest of Nexus. Erin was dressed as a witch, Heath was Michaelangelo (the orange Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle), Michael was a pumpkin, *and _really_ mad about it because his mom picked it out for him* Skip was a cowboy, RJ was a butterfly, Wade was Dracula, and Justin was Mario. "Why can't more boys be brave?"

Wade smirked and took this as an opportunity to impress his friend.

"I'm brave. I came face-to-face with the monster under my bed once. I looked him right in the eye, said 'you don't scare me!' and punched him right in the face," the little English boy lied. "He hasn't bugged me since."

"Oh, wow!" Erin said mesmerized. "Do you think you can deal with the one in my closet?"

"I think I have a ghost in mine," RJ told Erin. "There's these noises I hear every night." Mike passed by them singing and RJ threw a punch at him immediately, knocking him out. "That was starting to annoy me. Anyways, I always make sure to lock my closet so it doesn't come out of there and scare me."

"Well," Justin said. "I'm not afraid of ghosts. They don't scare me one bit." Sheamus snuck up behind him.

"Boo!" he shouted right in his ear. Justin turned around and stared at Sheamus stoically.

"See? Nothing."

"I bet you two won't be able to stay a night at the old Dennis place," Heath said.

"What's so special about that?" Erin asked.

"It's supposed to be the most haunted house in town," David explained. "No one's been able to stay even an hour in it."

"Yeah," Skip agreed. "And I heard the ghost of a lady who was killed haunts the place and she attacks anyone who comes in the house."

"They'll do it," RJ said, putting an arm on Justin's shoulder. The color left his face and he stared wide-eyed at the wall.

"And so will Wade!" Erin said. "In fact, RJ and I will go with them to make sure they go through with it."

"Fine," Michael said. "After trick-or-treating, we'll take the four of you over there. Just tell your mommies and daddies you're sleeping over at my daddy's house tonight." He, David, Skip, and Heath got up to put their lunch pails away. Wade closed his eyes and put his head down on the table. Justin was still staring at the wall.

"Hey, are you okay _amigo_?" RJ gave Justin a light push and he fell off the chair onto the floor.

**XxX**

"Okay, you ready?" Erin asked RJ as she put her Lion King sleeping bag and pillow under her arms.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." RJ grabbed her butterfly pattern sleeping bag and walked out the door with her friend to Michael's house. Both brought their bags of candy (after their mothers had inspected them, of course) and met up with the Nexus outside Michael's dad's house. They went up to bed when Mr. Tarver told them too, but snuck out the window around midnight to venture on over to the supposed haunted house.

"See you all tomorrow," Heath said. He went back to Michael's house with everyone else. The children walked inside and were immediately met with a cold-feeling sensation.

"We should probably stay together," Wade said. "Let's pick a room." They all walked upstairs and found a large bedroom. Setting their sleeping bags down, they all immediately went to sleep.

**XxX**

A few hours later, they were awoken by a loud bang from the next room over. Justin and Wade peered out the door with the girls right behind them. Another loud bang came and frightened everyone (though the boys hid it well). Erin clutched her stuffed turtle tightly and RJ clung to Justin. As they walked outside to investigate.

"Don't worry Crush, everything'll be okay," Erin said, petting her turtle. Wade grabbed hold of her arm and led her along the hallway when they were met by a tall white object that just HAD to be a ghost!

"Wooooooo~" The ghost moaned. "Leave this house now..."

The children screamed, ran the opposite way down the hall and hid in a closet.

"Are we gonna die?" Erin asked.

"Maybe," Justin said. Wade knocked him on the back of his head.

"_¡No! __No quiero morir!_" RJ shouted. Justin put a hand on her mouth.

"Shh! Do you **want** to ghost to find us?" he hissed.

"Wade, I'm scared," Erin said, clinging to her friend and sobbing. Wade held her close.

"I have to tell you some things since we might not make it out alive," he said. "For starters, I'm not all that brave."

"That's okay," Erin said. "I forgive you."

"Also, I just wanna say that...well, I think...that you're very beaut-" The door was ripped right open before Wade could finish his sentence and everyone screamed bloody murder. Wade put all his fears aside; deciding if he does die, he dies a hero. He got to his feet, gave Erin one last gaze, and looked the ghost straight in the eye.

"You don't scare me!" He then punched the ghost right in the middle. It toppled over and crashed to the floor with a mighty '**THUD!**' Everyone filed out of the closet to see what happened.

"Ow...Wade, why did you do that?" a voice came from it. The sheet was flung off to reveal Heath, Skip, and Michael under it.

"What the... What are you guys doing here?" Justin angrily asked. Wade gave Heath a punch.

"That's what I'd like to know. Who was the leader in this idea?" Heath and Skip pointed to Michael. Wade glared at his friend. "I'll deal with YOU Monday. Right now, let's just go home." As they turned around to head for the stairs, they came face-to-face with a pale woman that had dark, lifeless-looking eyes and was clad in a bloodstained dress.

"Wow, that's pretty life-like," Erin said. All of a sudden, everyone went wide-eyed and bolted out the door.

"**GHOST!**" Everyone shrieked as they ran down the sidewalk. Finally, they stopped at the corner at the street light.

"Okay," Michael said. "None of this ever happened. We didn't make this bet, we never went into the house, and none of us wet ourselves as we ran away."

"Agreed," everyone said, putting their hands on top of each others.

"Now let's go back to my house and get some sleep," Michael said. Everyone fell into a deep sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, and to this very day, all of them deny that night's events.

_**Translation:**_

_¡No! __No quiero morir!_: No! I don't want to die!


	13. Merry Christmas!

_As always, credit for help goes to the wonderful luneara eclipse. Without her to nudge me along, I wouldn't be half as far as I am now. Also special thanks goes out to LOVINGORANGEWALLS and Black Voodoo. Thanks girlies! ^_^ After this story, I highly recommend you go and check out their stories._

_I'm very sorry for not updating in the past 2 months, but I was on hiatus cuz I've been really busy with school and I had a severe case of writer's block. Hopefully this makes up for everything. Enjoy, and happy holidays to you all.  
_

**_I own nothing except my OC Erin. RJ belongs to luneara eclipse and the rest go to their respectful owners. Trust me, if I owned the WWE, I'd be a very rich woman, Wade Barrett would be WWE Champ already, and Cody Rhodes, John Cena, and Zack Ryder would be out of a job. And the song "Feliz Navidad" belongs to Jose Feliciano.  
_**

**XxX**

Christmastime is just around the corner and today's the day before winter break starts. Everyone was so excited for Christmas cuz they couldn't wait to see what Santa would bring them this year.

"Merry Christmas, RJ." Matt and Jeff said. Matt handed her a large bar of chocolate.

"_Muchas gracias_, Matt." said RJ. "This is for both of you to share. _Feliz navidad_." RJ handed them a large bag of Skittles, which was promptly ripped open by Jeff.

"Thank you, RJ!" he said as he devoured the sugary candies.

"Thanks," Matt said. He gave RJ a quick hug and then turned to his brother. "C'mon Jeff, don't hog them all! You just had a candy cane before!" RJ laughed at the Hardy brothers and rejoined Nexus and Erin, who were all exchanging gifts with each other. she picked up her gift for Justin and approached him.

"Hey Justin. I got this for you." He took the gift from her, tore the gift wrap off, and saw a model car sitting in his hands.

"Oh wow, Thank you! I got this for you, too." He searched his school bag and pulled out a stuffed pit bull. A big smile spread across RJ's face as she looked at the tiny toy dog.

"Awww Justin, thank you!" She wrapped her arms tightly around him and pulled him into a hug so tight, you'd think it was a submission move.

"RJ, please. I...I can't breathe!"

As Justin was still locked in his best friend's death grip, Erin and Wade had begun to exchange presents.

"Here, I made this for you," Erin said. "Well, my mommy helped too. She says homemade gifts are better than store-bought gifts." Wade took the paper off and saw a black and yellow scarf.

"Thank you Erin," Wade said as he wrapped the scarf around his neck. "I was cold making a snowman with my daddy you, this is perfect." Just then, Chris walked over to Erin holding a small gift.

"Hi Erin. I was thinking of you the other day and I got you this. It's not only a Christmas present, but also a 'thanks for being my friend' present."

He handed her the gift and she tore the paper off of it, revealing a small orange beanie baby turtle with a green and blue shell. She checked for it's name located on the tag on it's foot, which read "Peekaboo."

"Aw Chris, he's so cute! Thank you!" Erin pulled Chris into a hug. The young Canadian looked at Wade over Erin's shoulder with a smirk that cockily said '_beat that!_'

Never one to be upstaged, especially not by the likes of Chris Jericho, Wade had already planned ahead. He went to a hidden corner in the back of the room where Floofey was (and also Randy, who was wishing Floofey a merry Christmas) and picked up a small glass bowl with some water and a few rocks in it that he had brought in earlier that morning.

"Here, this is for you," Wade said. "My mum helped me pick him out."

"Him?" Erin questioned. She looked into the bowl and saw a tiny green turtle crawling around on the largest rock. She was rendered speechless by the cute little reptile. "Y- you mean he's mine?" she finally piped up after a minute of silence. The little Brit nodded and set the bowl on the table in front of her.

"Mum says he needs to be kept warm at all times," he informed her.

"Wadey, this is the best gift I've ever gotten! Thank you so much! I'm gonna call him Sheldon and I'll love him forever. I promise he'll be happy at my house." Erin pulled him into a tight hug. Chris was stunned.

"What? You hippopotamus pelican!" Chris shouted out. (LOL you'd get that little joke if you read LOVINGORANGEWALLS' "Teacher For A Day") "You just knew how to one-up me didn't you? Well I'm gonna-"

Chris was knocked over by a hyper Jeff, who was running around the classroom singing an off-key Christmas carol.

"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose!"

"Y'know what, children," Mr. Selva said. "Jeff has the right idea. Does anyone want to sing a song for the class?"

"Ooh! I do!" RJ said, frantically shaking her raised hand in the air. "Erin, do you wanna join?"

"Erm...Actually, I don't like singing in front of people that much. Sorry, RJ." Erin said. She picked Sheldon up out of the bowl and held hi in her hands.

"I'll sing with you, RJ!" said Rey Mysterio. The two children walked up to the front of the room and began to sing.

_Feliz Navidad _  
_ Feliz Navidad_  
_ Feliz Navidad_  
_ Prospero Año y Felicidad._

_ Feliz Navidad_  
_ Feliz Navidad_  
_ Feliz Navidad_  
_ Prospero Año y Felicidad._

_ I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_ I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_ I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_ From the bottom of my heart._

_ [Repeats]_

The song ended and everyone went about their daily activities humming the song. Even hours later, everyone was still humming and singing the song.

"Thanks a lot," Punk sarcastically said to RJ. "Now I'm gonna be singing that song until **NEXT** Christmas!" He gave her a shove and sent her reeling back into Rey.

"Hey!" Justin said. "All she wanted to do was sing a song! Jeff's over there singing and you're not complaining about that."

"Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh..." Jeff sang as he galloped around like a horse.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling it was time for everyone to go home and enjoy the holidays. The children picked up their gifts and their schoolbags, then exited the room to find their parents waiting to pick them up.

"See ya after Christmas, RJ. _Feliz navidad_!" Erin said, holding Sheldon close to her to keep him warm.

"_Adios, chica_." RJ said back.. Running by them was Jeff and Matt heading to their parents car, the both of them singing together.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS.**_

_**~Y2ERIN~**_


End file.
